Automation level of coal mining production process of a country can directly reflect its status in the international industrial field and can measure a nation's industrial strength. At the beginning of last century, because the basic form of energy in the world is coal, much effort has been made in coal mining technology research around the world.
An unattended or nearly unattended working face had been born in the 1980s in the United Kingdom, that is to say, a coal mining working face only needs a few people to complete automatic link-up of main links including mining, supporting, transporting and supplying, which achieves the purpose of efficient production and greatly improves production efficiency. However, there has not been a report at home and abroad on application of an intelligent integrated control system in which multiple equipment automatic control systems are unified and coordinated under the control of the centralized control platform.
Accordingly, it is very necessary to establish a system model of a centralized control platform of a large-size equipment on a fully mechanized mining working face, to explore a centralized collaborative intelligent control law of a group control system on the fully mechanized mining working face, to propose a model-based intelligent control method and control strategy suitable for coal mining equipments on the fully mechanized mining working face, and to provide theoretical and technical support for realizing the goal of unattended automated mining on the fully mechanized mining working face, and which all belong to urgent research hotspots.